The devils children playground
by coyote16abel
Summary: banish from his village for doing his duty. Naruto is now a single father and fighter pilot for The Privat Military Company Ancile must survive the battlfields of work and kohana retrval teams that will stop at nothing to bring him back. Femsasuke/femnaru


Disclaimer: really I have to do this want one read one of my other stories

[Story start]

Chapter 1: soldiers of hell

(Unknown pov)

As I stared out over the tarmac a TigerII launched into the sky and joined its mates in the sky they were all going to the same place the state capital seems that some Canadian extremist thought they could prove that Canada was better by attacking a state capital and the president. Everybody was called out to fight the only reason why I wasn't flying was because I was on crutches after an accident during a routine retraining course.

(Narrator's pov)

(Jeff city, Mo.)

Columns of smoke rose from the city as a massive air battle took place in the sky above it was hard to tell who was who as both sides where using American aircraft. The ground was a different story you could easily tell who was who as the national guardsmen where sometimes still in there civvies with rifles and helmets as they fought against the invaders. In one alley we see a group of foreigners watch as an apc was destroyed by an American rocket engulfing it in a fireball. "Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do?" asked a pink haired girl while watching in horror as men stumbled out of the wreckage screaming as they were killed by the flames engulfing them one of them reaching out towards the group with a out stretched hand fear and anguish painted on his face and eyes.

They had been sent on a simple retrieval mission for an ex-nin and had found out that he worked for a Private military company. They thought that they could lure them out by sneaking in some Canadian radicals to the city but then all hell broke loose when they started firing on a motorcade pretty soon local military showed up and now a major battle happened. While the battle was pretty one sided with the locals being overrun quickly it was fevered battle with local cops and anybody with a gun was duking it out with the Canadians.

"_Yeehaw looks like you air force boys need some help. This is Bijuu 06 coming in from direct north lets even the odds a little bit." _Looking at the radio that they were giving by the man they helped out the man known as Kakashi knew that this was the company that they were here for. Looking up the group watched as the air battle quickly turned into a slaughter fest as multitude of planes entered the battle sending the already dangers battle into a new fevered pitch. Pretty soon the sound of helicopters alerted them to more troops flooding the city. They needed to get out of the city quick.

(State capitol building)

The secret service men were out matched and outnumbered three humvee's where firing into the building along with a tow armed M113 when the apc was turned into a fireball. The security for the U.S. president watched as a Sheridan rammed a humvee before opening up with the coaxial against the others. When the light tank backed up 'horns' where shown welded to the front of the tank labeling it as a rhino tank. When the BTR-60 showed up waiting for the VIPs did they respond. With the president along with the first family aboard the small convoy started to roll towards the bridge to get the most powerful family out of the city.

The president was 43 years old and had served in the army cavalry and was the first female president was currently comforting her daughter of 8 years old as the sound of gunfire would echo loudly in the cramped ex-soviet vehicle. "O.K. we are about to cross the north bridge from here on out we will be going flat out with light support madam president. Most force will be in the city trying to keep the fighting contained." Reported the driver as the pulled out onto the bridge the great diesel engine roaring as he put the pedal to the metal to quickly get as far as away as possible to get the president to safety.

(With the Kohana team "if you didn't relies who they were go to the local water tower and hang yourself")

They were now standing in a government building and where watching as military vehicles where showing up starting to tear up the invading force. They had heard that Naruto had been injured a couple days back and was on medical leave until his ankle healed. Now they had to do something dangerous they had to go to Naruto's residence and talk to him physically.

This is just the begging of the end.

(Story end)

Yosh new story new ideas new characters I know what to do.

Read and review

Right now demon fox of the wolf dragoons is on hiatus. Sorry.

JA ne

(Next time)

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lilly's nectar is a nasty thing isn't it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki you are herby commanded to come back to Kohana"

"I'll never put here in danger Kakashi-_sensei_!"


End file.
